


Enter Player Three

by KRTired (CatsandBowties)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandBowties/pseuds/KRTired
Summary: When Emu and Parad decide that the CR team needed to go out for drinks, Kiriya thought it would be the perfect time to get over his crush on the pair. Things don't go exactly to plan...
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya, Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya/Parad, Houjou Emu/Parad, Kujou Kiriya/Parad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Enter Player Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazuoKiriyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuoKiriyama/gifts).



> Sorry if anyone seems out of character or it feels rushed, it's been a while since I've written a fic! Tagged as Mature as no explicit sex but it is implied and it also involves drinking so if that makes you uncomfortable it might not be for you.
> 
> The implied/referenced character death is canon and although it's only mentioned briefly, maybe don't read if you don't want ex-aid spoilers

Kiriya collapsed onto the sofa in the CR. He may not have to wreck his body fighting bugsters everyday anymore, but the life of a coroner was exhausting. He was just contemplating the pros and cons of having a nap right there when the doors burst open. Emu came charging in, towing Parad behind him.

“We”, he declared dramatically, “are going out!” 

Kiriya turned onto his side to stare at them whilst over at the table, Hiiro barely glanced up from the journal article he was reading, “I think we’re all aware of that after the store cupboard incident.” he stated.

Emu blushed furiously, “I’ve already apologised for that, what I mean is-”

“I can never look at duster cloths the same way again”, Kiriya shuddered dramatically before smirking at a flustered Emu.

Before he could continue, Parad cut in, “What Emu means is that all of us are going out. Drinking. Tonight!” he said excitedly.

“Absolutely not.” Hiiro returned his attention to his papers. Kiriya watched as Emu and Parad both pouted, expression eerily similar.

“I’ve already checked your diary and not only do you not have any surgeries planned tomorrow, it’s your day off. Same for all of us.” Emu said. Hiiro looked like he was about to argue but he must have seen the determined looks on their faces,

“If you can convince Snipe to go I suppose I can spare a few hours.”

“Can bugsters even get drunk?” Kiriya asked curiously.

Parad smirked at him, “a little bit of coding and I can do pretty much anything.” Kiriya wasn’t sure if he found the glint in his eyes endearing or worrying.

“So we’re all agreed! We’ll meet at around 9 and see where the night takes us!” Emu said excitedly.

“Wait, I haven’t even said yes yet!”

“As if you could turn us down Lazer.” Parad scoffed at him as they turned to leave. Watching them talk excitedly to each other as they left, Kiriya supposed the brat had a point.

*************************************************************************************

Kiriya paused to look at his reflection in the window of a shop. He looked good. He’d swapped his usual hawaiian shirt for a dark see through top embroidered with flowers. With a pair of black ripped jeans and his customary red jacket slung over his shoulder he felt confident in his ability to pull. Which, if he was being honest with himself, was the goal of the night. It’d been far too long since he’d had some action. He ran his fingers through his hair, ensuring it was just the right amount of stylishly dishevelled. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, it was just going out for a few drinks with his colleagues. He just had to ignore that recently most of his thoughts had been directed at fantasies of being in the middle of two of said colleagues.

Back before he’d died in Emu’s arms, he was sure that something was happening between them. He of course found Emu extremely physically attractive, with his toned arse and lips that looked like they were made for sucking dick. Honestly, had it been anyone else, he would have probably just fucked him and been done with it. But there was something about the way Emu looked at him, like he believed that Kiriya was a better man than he actually was that made him start to think that there could be something more there. He’d found himself finding reasons to spend more time with him, make him laugh despite the situation they were in. They’d even been planning to go for a few drinks together before Kirya managed to fuck it up by going and dying.

When he came back to life his first thought was of Emu. It was painful to see the look of betrayal on his face but it was worth it knowing that if everything went as planned, he would be back with him soon and able to start again. Maybe finally go for that drink. Instead, he saw how close Parad was getting to him, how they were entirely focused on each other. Clearly, Emu did not need him.

He tried to get over it. At first it was easy. They were all so focused on not dying, on saving the world and bringing down Dan Masamune that there wasn’t time for him to sit and mope. Afterwards, he tried to take a step back but couldn’t bring himself to. It was nice to have friends. At first it was difficult to see them so happy together but he was determined to be there for Emu even if it wasn’t in quite the way he was hoping. He even helped the two of them move into their shared apartment. Over time he got closer to Parad and when Emu was busy at work the bugster would often come and find him. At first he had just been a nuisance but the more time they spent together, the more they both came to enjoy their bickering. Kiriya found himself at their apartment often, happy to sit and watch as they played video games together. Parad turned out to be a surprisingly good cook. So yes, he might be a little bit in love with both of them but it didn’t matter. They were in a 2 player game and there wasn’t room in their world for him.

Which brought him back to tonight. It was time for him to stop wishing for things he couldn’t have and start living a little. Tonight he was going to find someone who would help him get over his stupid crushes.

He pushed open the door and immediately spotted Taiga leaning against the bar, unfairly attractive as always in his tight black v-neck. Hiiro stood next to him, looking slightly out of place in his button up and slacks.

“Where are the party boys at?” Kiriya asked by way of greeting as he slid onto the bar stool next to Hiiro. Taiga passed a beer to him and he took a sip gratefully.

“We’re heeere” Parad’s sing song voice sounded behind him and he turned to greet them, breath catching in his throat. Their outfits were well...unexpected. Both were wearing matching crop tops, Parad’s in purple and Emu’s in pink, and their cheeks shone with a dusting of glitter. Were Emu’s lips shiny from lipgloss or had they been kissing? Kiriya determinedly kept his eyes away from the strip of skin visible between their tops and jeans. He did not need to spend all night thinking about sinking his teeth into Parad’s soft stomach or licking the small of Emu’s back or...

Right. Getting over them. He could do this.

“Come on, we booked a booth” Emu turned to lead the way to an area just to the side of what presumably would become a dance floor. Kiriya did not stare at their asses as they walked away. He definitely did not. No matter what Taiga’s smirk implied. It was going to be a long night. 

Several rounds and a couple of hours later, Kiriya finally had to admit to himself that yes, he was staring. At their arses when they sauntered over to the bar, at the extra skin that was revealed when one of them reached across the table to grab a snack, at the way they leaned into each other whilst they giggled over some inside joke. He sighed heavily as he leant against the bar waiting to buy the next round. Getting the two of them out of his head was proving more difficult than he’d expected. As he handed over his card to pay for the round of shots, the lights dimmed and the music got louder. The bar had steadily been filling up over the last hour and now groups of people were making their way onto the dance floor, ready to start their night properly.

“Looking for some company?” a voice said next to him. He looked over to see an extremely attractive woman sat next to him. Long blonde hair, dark red lipstick and a confidence about her that immediately peaked his interest. He leant forward to offer to buy her a drink but before he could, he felt a body collide with him from behind.

“Kiiiriyaa!” Parad draped himself over his back, nuzzling into his neck.

“Ah sorry, I see that you’re taken” the woman smiled apologetically and stood to leave.

“No it’s just…” Kiriya started but she was already gone.

“Who was your new friend?” Emu asked, leaning across to pick up a shot from the tray. Kiriya watched his face grimace as he took it and followed his tongue as he licked his lips.

“Why are you ignoring us?” Parad whined. Although Kiriya couldn’t see his pout, he could practically hear it. 

“Come dance?” Emu grabbed one hand and Parad the other. Kiriya allowed himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor and quietly resigned himself to maybe not falling into a stranger's bed that night. He’d rather make sure Emu and Parad got home safely.

He started to move his body to the music, enjoying the feeling of the crowd pressed around him. He felt a muscled back brush past him but before he could turn to check out it's owner, Emu grabbed his arm to pull him closer to where he and Parad were dancing. The two of them moved together in sync and Kiriya would have felt left out but somehow, he’d ended up between them. Emu faced him and Parad pressed up behind. Kiriya tried to keep his hands to himself and ignore the way Parad’s hips were pressed close to his own. Just some friends dancing right?

Emu smirked at him before spinning around and executing a perfect slut drop. As he came back up he slowly rubbed himself against his front. Kiriya grabbed his hips and felt his thumbs brush Emu’s exposed waist. His head fell back onto his shoulder and he felt Emu grind back into him. His head spun slightly from the sensation, what was happening? 

“Don’t forget about me bike boy” Parad gently nipped at his ear and he felt his hands slide up his chest to rub at his nipples. Kiriya tried not to moan then thought fuck it, when would he get another opportunity like this. He turned Emu back round towards him, fisted his hand into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

*************************************************************************************

Kiriya woke up to a warm body at his front and a hand curled around his hip. He tightened his grip around the waist in front of him and felt the other person shift to lean back into him. He gently kissed the skin in front of his face and heard a contented sigh. Slowly he opened his eyes and froze. Emu was spooned in front of him and when he peaked over his head he saw Parad on the other side. Shit. Shit shit shit. Memories of the previous night came back to him. Dancing at the bar, deciding to get a taxi back, Parad kissing him, Emu sinking to his knees, Parad opening up under his tongu- Yeah, he needed to get out of there.

He carefully extracted himself from the bed, ignoring the way his heart clenched when Emu frowned in his sleep at the disappearance of his pillow. He quickly gathered his clothes, and tiptoed into the corridor. Just as he was trying to work out where the missing buttons from his shirt were, he heard movement from behind him.

“Kiriya, are you leaving?” he turned round to see Emu in the doorway of the bedroom

“Uh...no?” fuck, what should he say? Emu looked...upset? But the expression quickly morphed into a smile.

“Parad was going to make breakfast, how do pancakes sound?” 

“Yeah sure, I’m just going for a piss” Emu nodded and went back into the bedroom. Kiriya rushed into the bathroom and quickly locked the door behind him. Shit. He should have left whilst he had the chance. But Emu didn’t seem annoyed, had even invited him to stay for breakfast. Maybe he didn’t regret what had happened? Unless...fuck. Unless the two of them didn’t remember what happened. He quickly went over the events of the previous night in his head. Neither of them had seemed that drunk, in fact they were all pretty much sober by the time they got back to the flat. Unless he had misread them. Oh god, what if he had taken advantage of them? What if they thought he had just slept on the couch? Should he tell them? But what would they do when they found out? He took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen

“We should talk” Parad said as he sat down opposite Kiriya. Shit, they did remember. Was that better or worse? Better surely.

“Last night was a mistake,” Emu continued. Worse, definitely worse. He had ruined their friendship, maybe even their relationship. What if they broke up over this? He was so busy trying not to panic that he missed most of what Emu said “...and we just wanted to say we’re sorry.”

“What, why are you apologising?”

Emu and Parad exchanged a glance. “For well, for last night. We know we crossed a line but-”

“Wait, YOU crossed a line? I was the one who wanted to…”

“To?” Parad prompted.

“Well, y’know...kiss you” Kiriya finished lamely, poking at the food in front of him. He didn’t know why all of his confidence went away round the two of them but it just did. He looked down in time to see Emu gently take his hand.

“Hey, we’re not apologising for kissing you. We just wanted to talk to you about it first.” Emu smiled at him.

“Yeah, Emu’s just having a crisis because he fucked up his own grand declaration” Parad ducked as Emu reached out to swat his head.

“Grand declaration?” Kiriya asked.

“This isn’t how it was meant to go.” Emu muttered to himself. Before Kiriya could start talking again, he held up his hand to stop him, “Just...hear me out. I regret last night not because it happened but because of how it happened. You mean more to me” he glanced at Parad who nodded, “more to us than just a one night stand. We wanted to do this right but seeing as we’re here already…”

“We want you to go on a date with us. With both of us.” Parad finished. Kiriya looked into their eyes and saw the nerves there, but also the hope. He could never turn the two of them down.

“How about after breakfast we head to the arcade?” Kiriya suggested. Both of them grinned widely at him before leaning forward to lightly kiss him on either cheek. Kirirya closed his eyes and thought yeah, maybe they did need a player three after all.


End file.
